Journey To Happiness
by ara0627
Summary: Kagome's pregnant and Bankotsu's the father. oneshot. Potential chapters may be added, rating may change


This story is just something quick, hope you'll enjoy :)

"Damn Rain." Bankotsu was getting off of work, and Driving home through the heavy traffic. It didn't help that it had rained either. His phone went dead so if Kagome tried to call him he wouldn't have known.

About 30 minutes later, he parked outside and went up the stairs to their home. Bankotsu had rushed trying to stay as dry as he possibly could. He noticed that it was dark on the inside and he tried to turn on the lights but the power was off.

"Guess watching the game is out of the question." He said plainly. He didn't like it when it rains, the electricity goes off everytime.

"Bankotsu, I'm upstairs." Kagome called out. Him and her been married for 4 years now, When they first met he fell for her and tried to use all the tricks he knew but she wasn't that kind of girl and he loved that. She was different, very smart and ambitious. He really liked that. He stills remember how nervous he was asking her to marry him, he had to change shirts at least 5 times on that day.

"Alright babe." He walked up the stairs and into their room. There was a 50 inch flat screen tv in front of the bed, that he couldn't watch thanks to the rain. Bankotsu laid down by his Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Making her jump slightly. Oh, did she love that but he loved it more.

"How was work?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"Idiots and assholes. Monkies can doa better job." Bankotsu was the boss of a construciton business, it pays well and he enjoyed it but sometimes he had days where his employees couldn't do the easiest stuff.

"How about you, love?" Bankotsu asked Kagome. "Well, I feel a lot better took some medicine." Kagome was feeling under the weather for the past few days but he was happy she was feeling better, he worried about her a lot. Bankotsu started rubbing her long slender legs in a circular, possesive yet caring motion. He knew she liked that, he wanted her to be relaxed.

"Bankotsu." Kagome softly called his name. She slightly turned her head to and seen his eyes, the same wonderful eyes she fell in love with. He started kissing on her neck more but right before he pulled her on top of him she quickly said the words that'll make any man pause.

"I'm pregnant."

Bankotsu kept going not caring, listening to the sound of rain, hitting against the window.

"Banktsu! I'm pregnant!"

"Look I heard you the first time Kagome. I had a long day so just sit back and-" his hand somehow ended up on her stomach n he felt a repeated thump. Kind of like a heart beat. Again, and again... it was started to get make the throwing up, mood swings, and this new craving she has for american peanut butter. Damn Kagome was pregnant.

"The baby kicked!" Kagome squealed.

#Bankotsu POV

Come again? Did she say the baby actually kicked? Great so this kid already kicking me around? Does it hate me?

"Kagome. How many months are you?"

"The doctor said almost 4 months!" Excitement in her voice. Wait did she just say 4 months? Where was I? Am i really that clueless? How could I not be aware of her being pregnant for 4 whole months? Nah, work has been stressing me so i probably couldn't really pay attention.

"Well...What is it?" I asked probably sounding like a emotionless jerk but... I DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT BABIES! I knew that they came from women but the whole process thing was new to me.

"Well, I don't know yet. I want to keep it that way until it comes." Kagome sounded so happy and excited.

"So let me get this straight, here you have the knowledge to find out what it is but you don't want to know? Women..." Kagome... I swear she is a mystery. I don't know shit about a kid, only about owning a business but I guess I'll make it work since Kagome has been good to me.

"Well, let's hope that our kid will be healthy in another 5 months." I kissed her on the forehead, and laid back down by her.

"So, how does little Bankotsu sound?" I asked as I held my jewel in my arms hearing her giggle.

"Alright Kagome it's time to open your gifts." Said her mother. For the past few months I couldn't tell who was more excited, Kagome, her friends, or her mother. Don't get me wrong i'm happy but I'm ready for this kid to come out.

They were standing around Kagome as her friends and family handed her gifts. She rubbed her stomach that grew enormously, but she was still beautiful and she looked happy. That's all I care about.

"Ahhhhhh, its so adorable!" I heard Kagome scream from the couch and jumped up and got annoyed when I seen... baby shoes? Will this continue for the rest of the night?

And it did.

Sango and Miroku handed their gift together," We picked these out We hope you like it." Sango said. Kagome unwrapped the gift and it was pretty big. It was a baby bouncer. She squealed. Kikyo gave her an envelope and left shortly. She was dating Kagome's ex, Inuyasha. He wasn't here because I told him next time he gets near Kagome I'll kill him. It amazes me how Kikyo and her were on good terms. I knew he still loved Kagome, hell he found a girl that looks just like her.

Her next gift was a card that Shippo made for went to play with Kagome's brother in soccer. Kagome told me a long time ago that Shippo had no family and they had just found him half dead atvthe park. They took him in. No questions asked. For a while he thought of Kagome as his mother than anything else.

"THANKS SHIPPO! I love it.! She smiled big and gave Shippo a hug. Her stomach was in the way a bit but it was cute. Well a few more weeks for little Bankotsu.

"BANKOTSU! THE WATER BROKE! THE WATER BROKE!" I hear Kagome scream that for about 10 minutes and I'm confused. It's 1:30 in the morning and she says it hurts to move so do I leave her there?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE!? TAKE ME TO A DAMN HOSPITAL, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M GOING INTO LABOR!?" Kagome screamed from the top of her lungs. She was completely evil, pure evil. I picked her up and she hit me for holding her the wrong way I put her in the back seat and she screamed and kicked the whole way. When we get there Doctors rush her to a room. I call her mother and friends on her cell phone but it only her mom answered and once I told her everything, she hung up, showed up in 8 minutes, brushed past me and went to Kagome's room. Next thing I know Kagome is screaming my name and my senses kicks in.

A few more hours later later the baby was born, the moment when the doctor said,"Congratulations! You have twins! Girls!" Says the doctor. He gave the babies to the nurse to clen them, and weigh them and check any abnormalities. If they said anything I didn't hear.

Twins... I have twin girls... No little Bankotsu? Approached me carefully, with one of the girls.

"This is Twin A, the oldest by 23 seconds." Then she walked away and left as the other nurse gave Kagome the other twin as her mother looked over her shoulder at the baby. I looked down and seen a baby with skin like mine and black hair. She slowly looked at me, blinked a few times and just stared. The baby looked around she had big eyes. Her hands were tiny, her feet, ears everything. Then she had yawned so innocently .I felt something that I never felt until i met Kagome and that was happiness, but now it seemed like it was complete. I looked over to the other one Kagome was happy as she held the sleeping twin. He looked back down at his daughter, she was making spit bubbles. Cute.

"Bankotsu." She looked at me and I was happy, and the youngest twin started to whine and as if on cue the nurse came in to change her diaper as Kagome rested. As the nurse made a little station to change the diaper she made an awkward pause. This made me nervous.

"Well looks like the doctor overlooked something." She giggled and showed Mrs. Higurashi and she started giggling too. The nurse said she would tell the doctor and other nurses immediately and left once the diaper was changed and she handed the baby back to Kagome.

"Mom anything wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, the doctor actually made a mistake. The twin you're holding is a boy." Mrs. Higurashi explained, Kagome's smile Brighten and so did mine.

"Yes! A little Bankotsu! I was a little worried there, thought i was going to have a band of girls." I laughed and asked Kagome to see my boy, we swapped babies and i held him up high. He had skin more like mine and his hair was black but more of a curl pattern, he was going in and out of sleep. This one was more like me, my son Bankotsu.

"Maritsu ." Kagome said as she held their child. She smiled at me.

"Maritsu and Bankotsu." She smiled

She was happy and I was truly happy to have my family.


End file.
